Delicately Beautiful and Devastatingly Fake
by movedto-theycallmeruthless
Summary: How can something so perfect be real?


**A/N: **After seeing a picture on tumblr and thinking about my hundred themes challenge, I thought, _'hey, why not write a story?' _Thus... _this _came about.  
>I'm not exactly horrified by this, so I thought I'd post it.<p>

To see the picture (which I highly suggest you do— I tried my hand at creating a mental image but... seeing the picture is better. Just sayin'.), copy and paste the link below into your URL bar... thing... and remember to delete all the spaces. Sorry I can't do a direct link, but fan fiction simply doesn't allow it :o.  
><span>ht tp:  theycallmeruthless . tumblr . com /post/ 6398171377 /bleh

* * *

><p>Beautiful.<p>

It's the first word that grazes your lips as you see the image of the girl in front of you. Before you can stop it, before you have time to think, the word already traveled from the tip of your tongue to your rose-colored lips and out, into the air.

She's beautiful— like snow. She's so pale, so white, so pure…

Have you ever read a book in which a character's skin is describes as being similar to porcelain? You know you have— or at least you think you have. Well, that book _lied._

No one's skin could even compare to this girl's— it is literally and utterly exactly like porcelain. Smooth and white, seamed together in the most perfect of ways. It looks as fragile and gentile as porcelain too; if you could reach out and graze the skin of this girl with your fingers you damn hell would— just to see if it would be smooth and hard or if it would crumble under your touch. It's flawless… it's… it's… unreal. It's godly, almost.

Have you ever heard someone describe another as having 'candy-apple colored lips'? You know you've heard that somewhere and this proves that false. Her lips are the precise color of a red, candied apple. This description is so accurate and so dead-on that any other comparison _has_ to be false. You wonder, somewhere in the back of your twisted mind, if her lips taste like a candy apple too.

You stop yourself from wondering and convince yourself that her lips would just taste like gunky cosmetics. It's not good for a boy to wonder over such a perfect girl, such a perfect image. You'd never stop wondering and you would be so far gone if you ever stopped.

But secretly, you still wonder. And that will be the death of you.

Her eyes puzzle you. You could swear that they're staring at you. But wait, are they really staring _at you, _or are they staring _through you? _Or do they even see?

They're blue— well, you think they are— but they're not all there. Her eyes… they seem milky. No, not milky… dusty. Wait, that doesn't sound right either! They're… they're…

Sadly, all you can think is 'gorgeous'. And her eyes are gorgeous— from her lashes to their almond shape lined perfectly with black. Even the milky (or was it dusty?) color was addictive.

The rest of her features are all flawless— her nose, her hair, the lineaments of her face, her perfectly sculpted fingers… there was nothing wrong with anything. _Anything._

How can something so perfect be real?

Fake.

That's the next word that finds its way tumbling out of your mouth without a warning. Did you really just say that? Did you mean it?

… yes, your lips speak the truth. From her eyes to her lips, from her head to her toes, everything about this girl is unreal. Fake. Nobody is like this. What you're seeing… is an image. An illusion. A mirage. You're waiting for the moment when she disappears and… hey, you think she technically already did. After all, she's not there to you; not anymore.

Well… of course she's _there,_ you can still see her. But she's not _there._ She's fake. Everything about her screams fake.

Porcelain seems like plastic, eyes are just cheap contacts, candy-apples are truly just gunk.

Her makeup is her facade… and damn, did she have you fooled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the awkward category by the way... this technically can be considered a fan fiction, but there's no space for photos, so I just kind of dumped this with the anime/manga things. According to my dad, the girl looks like an anime character so... XD.

For the 100 themes challenge (variation one), this is **33. Expectations**.


End file.
